Dream of the Sick
by TheNightShootingStar
Summary: Edward knows. He always knew. This is truly my first fanfiction. It's on my insane journal account. I just transferred it here. BOYxBOY. I can't stress that enough


_His face always lite up when he spoke of his dreams._

_"One day we'll be able to send men in just wait and see!"_

_Such determination._

_"This is it,these blueprints will be the last."_

_Such hope._

_"And once I do this I'll send you home to your brother, it will all work out, for the better of each other."_

_Such deception._

Alfons was dying and Edward knew it. He knew that Alfons had been sneaking out of work to go to appointed visits with countless doctors. He knew that Alfons kept his medicine top left cabinet,third shelf out of Edward's reach(damn man,had to rub it in didn't he?).Alfons had wanted to send Edward home so he wouldn't watch him die. He can happy with his little brother and forget about all that's what they had together. Ed wanted that, didn't he? Alfons wanted to wither away slowly and painfully,alone not accompanied with his lover.

Edward had wanted to go home. He missed his little brother back in Amestris. He wanted to go back to his home surrounded by the people he loved, but he also wanted to bring Alfons with him. He could never let go of Alfons, even if this was just a silly dream. It felt all too real, and though he wanted to be a go home to Al, he wanted to have his lover with him, in a better home with better doctors. After going through the depths of hell this will be just the heaven he deserves.

"You know I love you right?" Edward said looking up from his textbook, suddenly breaking the room's silence, hoping to get the answer he wants. Alfons looked away from his blueprints quickly checking to see if anyone was in sight.

"Alfons I'm talking to you,you dope." Ed eyes staring heatedly at Alfons flickering with slight worry.

"Of course, I know that." Weather its a reply to his question or his snappy remark was up for debate.

"You know what?"

"Ed..." his voice lowering to a whisper "this is a public place,that talk can get you in trouble around here." Why?Why was everything he ever wanted forbidden? It was just another form of love. Another gesture to pure faith. Damn these worlds and their societies! For being so judgemental, love was love, where was their right to judge it? Edward didn't respond, he looked back down at his textbook not really reading the staring at the blank words on the page, unsure if this really was a dream. Can even claim this as a reality?

Silence overruled Alfons and he caved in."I love you too Edward and I always will, now stop being so weird and bringing up random things at the wrong time."

Edward didn't look couldn't bring himself to respond to that. Almost losing himself deep in thought

Another moment of bitter silence before Alfons spoke again "What's wrong now Ed?"

Edward still didn't look. _What's wrong? What's wrong with me is that you won't tell me that you're dying a slow and painful death, that's what's wrong with me. Why is that I'm watching you die like this and there's nothing I could do about it! And at the bitter least, you won't fucking tell me what's wrong! That's what's fucking wrong with me!_ All only to be said silently in his head never to be said in words. Many Alfons read it off of her face sometimes. _Alfons please just say you're dying, stop keeping such heavy secrets from me, Alfons please I love you,even if you said it first._

"Nothing." Ed's reply was dry and quiet, so very unbelievable.

"Ed,you've gotten silent." It was Alfon's turn to get worried. The fact is, Alfons got into reading Edward. All too well.

"Look I said nothing's wrong right? Maybe I'm just quiet 'cause I'm reading, ever thought of that?" He didn't mean to sound so bitter and harsh. At least he didn't try to.

Alfons shifted uncomfortably, surprise and confusion swept his face. Edward honestly hated this little game they were playing. It was emotional and nerve wrecking and Edward didn't want to have to deal with wanted Alfons to be and okay, trusting Edward above all.

Edward put down his textbook leaned over and kissed him. Watching silently as he let his the shimmering

g foreign do so. He felt his cheeks flushed and closed his eyes not to care anymore if anyone was around to see. He leaned back against Edward's kiss and slipped his tongue out of his mouth to deepen it. Willingly Edward opened his mouth slightly and accepted the wet tip past his lips and into his ,moving his as well to go into his partners mouth. A sudden moan slipped past Alfons lips as a moment parting the kiss Edward hissed unhappy.

"We'll continue that when we get home." Alfons rang with a slick grin crossing his face.

Tell me you're okay at least, tell me not to worry and maybe I'll go home with one less worry about my head.


End file.
